(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a SCC (spinning cone column) equipped with a foam removal unit, more particularly to a SCC equipped with a foam removal unit for removing foam generated in the SCC.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, to obtain a product through a chemical reaction, a reaction device is required. As the reaction device, a batch reactor where raw product is added to one reactor, and then, a reaction is conducted through agitation, and the like has been generally used. However, according to this method, sufficient reactions are not achieved for a reaction requiring rapid material transfer speed, thus generating a large amount of non-raw product, and if a catalyst is used, a catalyst separation process is required thus increasing a cost as a reactor has large-capacity.
Therefore, Korean Registered Patent No. 961,765 has suggested a spinning disc reactor, but it has a problem in that disc residence time of raw material is short because spinning discs are horizontally arranged, and thus, a spinning cone column (SCC) with improved residence time of raw materials by multistage installation of inclined discs, namely cones has been preferred. Meanwhile, the SCC may be applied for a gas-liquid contacting separation process. In case the SCC is applied for a gas-liquid contacting separation process, foam may be generated to lower stability of reactant and decrease yield in the process of removing material to be removed by contacting, and thus, there is a need to remove the foam.